Computing services, such as cloud based services, may be provided by a cluster of one or more physical computing devices. For example, a cloud web server may include one or more load balancing network devices, a number of web servers, and a number of database servers. Requests for web content from the cloud web server may be directed, by the load balancing network devices, to the web servers, which may interact with the database servers to fulfill the requests.